catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess
Princess is a light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and paws. History Original Series Fire and Ice :Fireheart is out hunting with Cinderpaw, and they see a tabby she-cat kittypet. Cinderpaw wants to scare her away, but before Cinderpaw can attack, Fireheart sees that Princess is pregnant, and brushes against some grass, Princess then runs off. :Fireheart later wonders why he warned her and why he feels that she wasn't a threat. After much thought, he finally thinks that she is his sister. :Later, Fireheart visits Princess. She doesn't know who he is and is scared, but Fireheart calms her down. Princess is heavily pregnant with kits. :Fireheart meets Princess at her twoleg nest. When Fireheart tells her about Clan life, she can't believe what they do. Later, Cinderpaw is hit by the monster, and when he visits, Fireheart tells Princess. :Princess gives Fireheart her kit, and tells him to take the kit back to the Clan and make him a good warrior for the Clan. When the kit is brought to the Clan, he is given the name, Cloudkit. Forest of Secrets :Cloudkit adjusts to Clan life. Fireheart tells Princess one day while visiting that he will take Cloudkit to meet her one day soon. Fireheart meets with Princess often. One day, Princess notes that Fireheart is quite thin. Cloudkit becomes Fireheart's apprentice soon after, receiving the name Cloudpaw. Rising Storm :Fireheart is going back to ThunderClan when Princess spots him. Fireheart and Cloudpaw had not been to visit her lately, so she asks if everything is okay. Fireheart says yes, although everything wasn't okay. Fireheart tells her that Cloudpaw is making great progress in training and that he shows the makings of a warrior. At that, Princess purrs saying that since he was her first born he was special, and that she always knew it. Then, Fireheart tells her that he must go and she looks dissapointed. She quickly tells him to visit her again soon and to bring Cloudpaw with him next time. A Dangerous Path :Sandstorm and Fireheart are hunting when they meet Princess. Fireheart asks her what she is doing in the forest. She replies saying that she saw a fire from her yard and she was worried about him and Cloudpaw, especially because they had not been to visit her in a while. :Twolegs then show up and Sandstorm and Fireheart hide, but Princess stays where she is. She only moves when Sandstorm tells her to get down. Fireheart asks her if she knew what they were saying, and she shakes her head and replies saying she only know a little bit of their language. Princess goes home after the Twolegs leave. :Fireheart later takes Cloudpaw to visit Princess. Afterwards, Cloudpaw is made a warrior and recieves the name Cloudtail. :Later, after Brightpaw is injured and gets a new name, Lostface, Fireheart takes Graystripe, Cloudtail and Lostface to go see Princess. She is very proud of Cloudtail when he tells her he was made a warrior. He then introduces her to Lostface, she gasps and is frightened by her injuries. This causes Lostface to become uncomfortable. After the cats leave Princess's garden, she asks to look into a puddle. Cloudtail leads her over to one, and she is horrified at her reflection. She is then comforted by Cloudtail once more. The Darkest Hour :Firestar and Cloudtail visit Princess. She is happy to hear that Firestar was made leader. She notes that they both look very thin, and asks if they had been eating properly. Cloudtail reasures her that they were fine. He also warns her not to go in the forest, because there were evil cats lurking there. :Princess is upset to hear that. Firestar comforts her saying that they came from the Twolegplace and would probably leave her alone. Princess shivers, and says that she had heard of them before and that she heard they killed cats and dogs. Firestar makes her promise to stay in her garden. She also tells them to warn the other kittypets. Cloudtail mentions BloodClan and she becomes worried. She tells Firestar to be careful. New Prophecy Series Midnight :Princess does not formally appear in this book, she is however, mentioned by Firestar when he is talking to Brambleclaw. He says how much he misses her. Dawn :Princess does not formally appear in this book. She is however mentioned when Cody is talking to Leafpaw. Cody promises Leafpaw that he will tell Princess about the Clans moving way from the forest, to find a new home. Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the three kits about how Princess and Firestar were littermates but lived with different Twolegs, until Firestar joined the Clan, about how Princess gave her first born son,Cloudtail, to Firestar so he could be part of ThunderClan and Clan life, and how it should her trust in her brother. He also tells them about how proud Princess was of Firestar when he became leader. She still stares into the forest, even though the Clans have moved away, and thinks about Firestar and Cloudtail. Family Mother: :Nutmeg Father: :Jake Brother: :Firestar Half-sister: :Ruby Half-brothers: :Scourge :Socks Son: :Cloudtail Granddaughters: :Whitewing :Amberkit Grandsons: :Dewkit :Snowkit Great-Granddaughters: :Dovewing :Ivypool Nieces: :Leafpool :Squirrelflight Grand-Neice: :Hollyleaf Grand-Nephews: :Jayfeather :Lionblaze Quotes :Princess: "It sounds as if you enjoy life. I should go. They'll be worried if I don't go back, and I have many tiny mouths to feed. I can feel them moving inside me." :Princess: "Are you getting enough to eat?" :Fireheart: "Princess! Its me, Rusty! Your brother! Do you remember me?" Princess: "Rusty? You don't smell like Rusty." Fireheart: "I don't live with twolegs anymore. I've been living in the forest with Thunderclan. I carry their scent now." Princess "But our mother's smell is still there."